Les hommes et le shopping Toute une histoire!
by Mess-my-world
Summary: Mesdames, nous savons à quel point il est difficile de faire entre son homme dans un magasin de mode! Regardez Evergreen et observez! Voyez comme notre cher Elfman qui répète à tout bout de champs "Si t'es un homme, tu dois faire ceci ou cela!" est quasiment soumis à la volonté de sa belle! N'est-ce pas mignon? Enjoy ;)


Les cieux avaient eu raison de lui. Heureusement qu'il l'aimait assez pour ça.

* * *

"S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît s'il te plaîîîîît!, le supplia-t-elle

Evergreen était dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills en train d'essayer diverses tenues pour aller déjeuner avec Yajima et d'autres membres du Conseil. Elle avait donc demander à Elfman de la conseiller. Mais voyant, l'entrain qu'il y mettait, elle préféra jouer avec ses nerfs. Croyez-la ou non, faire tourner en bourrique Elfman était juste grisant. Mesquin, peut-être mais surtout grisant, un peu comme une drogue dont on ne pouvait se passer.

\- Non, je préférerai mourir!, campa-t-il sur ses positions en restant les bras croisés au fond de la pièce, j'ai déjà de l'expérience avec mes sœurs et je sais à quel point c'est insupportable!

Adossé au mur, il était légèrement énervé qu'elle ait autant d'emprise sur lui. C'était ça une femme fatale? Dans ce cas, il rendait tout de suite sa carte de "petit-ami officiel de Miss Evergreen".

\- Très bien! Mais tu l'auras bien cherché!, fit-elle en s'apprêtant à enlever ses lunettes écailles

Désormais, elle se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et un air bien décidé sur le visage. La volonté était l'une des qualités pour laquelle on l'appréciait et pour laquelle, elle s'était faite accepter par les autres membres.

-Surtout pas, la rassura Elfman, d'accord très bien je viens! Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à traîner, la prévint-il

\- Oui! Oui!", promit-elle

Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle tienne son engagement mais il supposait que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Parce que elle était tête en l'air et qu'au fond, les filles sérieuses n'étaient pas son genre. Prenons par exemple, Reby! Si vous la lui présentiez, il aurait passer son chemin. Et ce, pour deux raisons:

1\. Il n'aurait pas été intéressé par cette (petite) fille qui a du mal à s'affirmer

2\. Parce qu'il avait (secrètement) peur de Gajeel. OUI, il était courageux. NON, il ne faut pas confondre avec suicidaire.

Mais Evergreen était différente. Elle était comme un parfum entêtant que vous avez l'impression n'importe quand. Il entendait déjà Bixrow chantonner: "Tu sais bien que c'est faux et pourtant tu l'as laisse te mener en bateau!". Bon dieu, il devait sacrément aimer cette fille pour qu'il lui passez tous ses caprices!

* * *

Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'il était en train d'attendre Evergreen qui s'était cloîtré dans une cabine d'essayage.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle n'avait pas respecter sa promesse mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle était comme ça! Si elle changeait, il ne l'aimerait pas!

Mais ce qui l'impressionnait surtout, c'était la durée qu'elle prenait pour enfiler "un seul article" selon ses dires. Et pourtant, la vendeuse le lui avait bien confirmer. Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de temps? Le pire c'était qu'elle refusait l'aide de tout le monde. Mais ça, ce n'était que la première heure parce que pendant la seconde, il fut forcer de convaincre Evergreen de sortir de la cabine d'essayage, il se retint même de se transformer en monstre pour la faire sortir. Mais rien jusqu'à l'annonce de la fermeture prochaine du magasin ne la fit sortir. Le glissement du rideau rose fushia lui sembla interminable. Et elle apparut.

Il détailla sa tenue: même robe verte, même veste marron, qu'avait-elle enfilé enfin?

"Regarde mes pieds, idiot!, l'apostropha Evergreen

Et là, il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Tu te fiches de moi! Tu as pris deux heures pour essayer des tongues!, cria-t-il de stupeur

\- Ai-je oublier de préciser que mon déjeuner était un barbecue à la plage, demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente

* * *

 **Sacré Evergreen! Toujours aussi démoniaque!**


End file.
